m_leaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Malaysia Super League
Malaysia Singapore | confed = AFC (Asia) | founded = 2004 | folded = | divisions = | teams = 12 | feeds = | relegation = Premier League | levels = 1 | domest_cup = Malaysia FA Cup Malaysia Cup Malaysia Charity Shield | confed_cup = AFC Cup | champions = Kelantan FA, 2nd title | season = 2012 | most successful club = Kedah FA (2 titles) Selangor FA (2 titles) Kelantan FA (2 titles) | tv = Astro Arena RTM StarHub TV | website = MSL Official Site | current = 2013 Malaysia Super League }} The Malaysia Super League (Liga Super Malaysia) is a Malaysian professional league for association football. It is at the top flight of the Malaysian football league system and it is managed by the Malaysia Super League Sdn Bhd, under supervision of the Football Association of Malaysia (FAM). The league is contested between 14 teams and operates on a system of promotion and relegation with the Malaysia Premier League. The 14 clubs participating in this top flight league need to pass a set of requirements and verification process, particularly related to professionalism and infrastructure feasibility. It was previously known as the Semi-Pro League from 1989 to 1993 and the M-League (Liga-M) from 1993 to 2004. It is currently sponsored by Astro and therefore officially known as the Astro Malaysia Super League. The competition formed in 2004 following the decision by the Football Association of Malaysia (FAM) to privatize the league. As a result, MSL Sendirian Berhad (or MSL Proprietary Limited) was created to oversee the marketing aspects of the league. Since 1979, a total of 11 clubs have been crowned champions of the Malaysian football system. Since the inception of the Super League in 2004, six teams have won the title: Kedah FA (2 titles), Selangor FA (2), Kelantan FA (2), Pahang FA (1), Perlis FA (1) and Negeri Sembilan FA (1). The current champion is Kelantan FA, who won the 2012 season. They retain the second consecutive league title. History A football league competition involving the representative sides of the state football associations was first held in Malaysia in 1979. When it began, it was intended primarily as a qualifying tournament for the final knock-out stages of the Malaysia Cup. It was not until 1982 that a League Cup was introduced to recognise the winners of the preliminary stage as the league champions. Over the years, the league competition has gained important stature in its own right. Initially the only teams only allowed to participate in the league were the state FAs, teams representing the Armed Forces and the Police, and teams representing the neighbouring countries of Singapore and Brunei (though the Football Association of Singapore pulled out of the Malaysian League after the 1994 season following a dispute with the Football Association of Malaysia over gate receipts, and has not been involved since). In recent years, top Malaysian club teams have also been admitted to the league competition. In 2010, The Football Association of Malaysia released a new logo for the 2011 season, followed by another new logo made from the league sponsor, Astro for the 2012 season.[http://kakigol.com/2012/01/01/msl-perkenal-dua-logo-baru-liga-m/ MSL perkenal dua logo baru Liga M (MALAY)] Retrieved at 31 December 2011 Between 1989 to 1993 and 1998 to 2003, the football league in Malaysia was divided into two levels: * 1st Division: Premier 1 League Malaysia * 2nd Division: Premier 2 League Malaysia Between 1994 to 1997, there was no second-level league as the top two leagues were combined. Between 2004 to 2006, the professional football league in Malaysia was divided into two levels and two groups: * 1st Division: Malaysia Super League * 2nd Division: Malaysia Premier League Group A * 2nd Division: Malaysia Premier League Group B Between 2007 until now, the professional football league in Malaysia was only divided into two levels when Malaysia Premier League combined into one level: * 1st Division: Malaysia Super League * 2nd Division: Malaysia Premier League * 3rd Division: Malaysia FAM Cup Logo evolution Image:TM Liga Super.gif|The first ever Super League Logo which has been used for the first ever 2004 Super League Malaysia until the 2010 season. Image:M-League.png|The 2011 Super League Logo which has been used for the 2011 Super League Malaysia Season. Image:Logo Astro Liga Super Malaysia 2012.jpg|The current Super League Logo used for the 2012 Malaysia Super League Season. Teams A total of 14 teams have played in the Super League from its inception in 2004 up to and including the 2012 season. Seven teams have been members of the Super League for every season since its inception. The following 12 teams are competing in the Malaysia Super League during the 2013 season. Champions Since its inception in 2004, the Malaysia Super League title has seen 5 different teams become champions. Kedah FA becomes the first club that won the Super League Malaysia title back-to-back, in 2006-07 season and in 2007-08 season. The recent champion won by Kelantan FA which was the first time held the title in 2011 Super League Malaysia. Astro Malaysia Super League is classified as the 18th league in Asian with a Grade D in the AFC Pro-League Ad-Hoc Committee Assessment Chart. Championship Performance by club (2004-current) Great honours Great honours are titled for the team who won 2 trophies (double) and 3 trophies (treble) in the same season. It covers Malaysia Super League, Malaysia FA Cup and Malaysia Cup. Treble See The Double and The Treble Double Players Golden Boot Winners Club Records *Table shows teams' wins in all competitions *Numbers in bracket shows runner-up finishes in competitions *Although the FA of Malaysia has not recognised retrospectively the league winners for 1979–1981, these are included for statistical comparison. *The figures in bold represent the most times this competition has been won by the team See also * Malaysia Super League seasons * FAM Football Awards * History of Malaysian football * Expatriate footballers in Malaysia * List of Super League Malaysia managers References External links * MSL Official Site * Official site * Football Association of Malaysia * RSSSF.com: Malaysia - List of Champions * Malaysia Super League results * MSL news 1 Category:National association football premier leagues Category:Malaysia Super League de:Malaysia Super League es:Super Liga de Malasia fr:Championnat de Malaisie de football ko:말레이시아 슈퍼리그 id:Liga Super Malaysia it:Liga Super Malaysia ms:Liga Super Malaysia ja:マレーシアサッカーリーグ ro:Super Liga Malaezia tr:Malezya Süper Ligi zh:馬來西亞超級足球聯賽